Danny Phantom: Spectral Connections
Danny Phantom: Spectral Connections (AKA "SC Stories") is a fan series created and illustrated by Numbuh 404. It is composed of a novella-storyline broken up into multiple written episodes, which circulates primarily around themes of interpersonal and public relationships development. Series Information Following the events of the original show's final episode, "Phantom Planet," one year has passed at the start of this series. Introduced as the fifteen-year-old public "Halfa Hero of Amity Park," Danny Phantom is called forth by Clockwork to discuss a critical future matter. He informs the boy that some of his greatest past enemies will return, and to prepare for battle, Danny must seek out other past foes and make amends in order to master a skill only commanded by the most powerful of beings: Fusion. Overview Pending... List of Characters Although mostly developed, this list may still change depending on the characters' roles with final completion. Main Cast "Main" just means they appear the most frequently throughout the storyline. *Danny Phantom -- David Kaufman *Sam Manson -- Grey Griffin *Jazz Fenton -- Colleen O'Shaughnessey *Cris Rathers -- Pending... Supporting Cast These characters may hold as much importance as the main cast, but are introduced later in the storyline or simply appear less frequently. *Brayden Whitman -- Thomas Sanders *Wes Weston -- Chris Pratt *Valerie Gray -- Cree Summer *Vlad Plasmius -- Martin Mull *Sidney Poindexter -- Peter MacNicol *Ghost Writer -- Will Arnett *Jack Fenton -- Rob Paulson *Maddie Fenton -- Kath Soucie *Walker -- James Arnold Taylor *Skulker -- Kevin Michael Richardson *Glasglow Fandexter -- Fred Armisen Background/Tertiary Cast These characters may hold their own importance, but never make as many appearances as the main or secondary cast. *Clockwork I -- Pending... *Clockwork II -- Numbuh 404 *Tucker Foley -- Ricky D'Shon Collins *Mr. Gray -- Phil Morris *Mr. Lancer -- Ron Perlman *Principal Ishiyama -- June Angela *Dash Baxter -- S. Scott Bullock *Paulina Sanchez -- Maria Canals Barrera *Star -- Tara Strong/Grey Griffin *Kwan -- James Sie *Mr. Manson -- S. Scott Bullock *Mrs. Manson -- Laraine Newman *Walter Weston -- Frank Welker *Dustin Rathers -- Pending... *Ken Rathers -- Pending... *Mr. Whitman -- Matthew Lillard *Mrs. Whitman -- Numbuh 404 *Ember McLain -- Tara Strong *Princess Dorothea -- Susan Blakesleee *The Box Ghost -- Rob Paulson Special Appearances These characters may be only appear once or twice, depending on the storyline, regardless of their popularity or importance. This could be caused by their desired voice actor(s) being celebrity figures. *Dani Phantom -- Krista Swan *Virus Fright -- Maurice LaMarche *Empress Inkheart -- Justin Beiber *Pendleton -- Daniel Radcliffe *Dan Phantom -- Eric Roberts *Venn Darius -- Eric Roberts Sequence of Events Pending... Trivia *This series was initially in development since 2004 with the creation of the author's first design for a main original character (Cristine Rathers), but then went on hiatus until around 2014 following the creation of the second main original character (Brayden Whitman). The original storyline remained fairly intact (if not revised in several areas), and was finally given a solid title on June 15th, 2016. *There are some character arcs that were inspired by events found in the popular cartoon series, Steven Universe, which is where the idea to include fusion in a more dominant fashion originated. Category:Series main page Category:Numbuh 404's articles